


Christmas Drabbles 2018

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Drabbles, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: A collection of Christmas Drabbles 2018





	1. 01 - Dean x Reader

Dean hated this; hated the crowded bunker and now that Christmas is approaching, he hated it even more.

“Hey, you coming out of your room for the festivities?” Y/N poked her head into the room and Dean could see something hanging on the top of her head like a halo but it wasn’t really a halo.

Dean didn’t know what it was but it looks kinda like a wire kind of thing but instead of a halo, there was this greenery hanging down.

“Festivities?” Dean asked, he couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice even if he wanted to.

“Yeah, well, Bobby’s going away with Mary and so we decided to have a Christmas get together before they go.

Ugh. Not this again. Dean hated to let his mom go and he certainly didn’t need to be reminded of it.

Y/N stepped in now, closing the door behind her and Dean only notice her dress now. It looked really good on her, a little slutty maybe but who’s he to judge.

He always liked her, almost going to tell her that, but then the thing with Michael happened. It was like every time he took one step further towards her, something always pushed him two steps back.

“Alright. Whatever, let’s get this over with.” He declared, standing up and he knows that maybe he should take a shower first but really he’s not in the mood. If they want him to join, they just had to deal with stinky old him.

“Yay!” She jumped up, hooking her arms around his neck and pecked his cheek. Dean couldn’t hid his blushing as he looked down on her and to his surprise, he could see that her cheeks were flushed as well. “Let’s go then.”

She took his hand, about to lead him out when he stopped her.

“Uh.. what’s that thing on your head?”

“A mistletoe.” She giggled and drove an elbow into his ribs.

“Oh, then I gotta do this.” He smiled and swirled her in his arms before he bent down to kiss her and Dean’s not going to lie, his heart started to beat a little faster.

“Dean, everyone’s waiting.” Blood shot to her head, making her blush even more and Dean thought that he hadn’t seen anything cuter.

“Right. Let’s go. But you don’t need this.” He grabbed her hand and with his other hand, he took off the wire from her head and tossed it into a corner in his room. “Hate to see someone else under your mistletoe.”


	2. 02 - Dean x Pregnant!Reader

Dean felt awkward, following Y/N around as she chose a Christmas Tree for them. He didn’t even wanted to come at first but apparently, when a woman’s pregnant, you should not deny her simple wishes because then she’d be crying on the floor, but not before slamming the door in his face. Dean had learned this the hard way.

The second thing was, if a pregnant woman is hungry, for the love of god, pull over, if you don’t want to have her pout and cry at you for the rest of the journey. Dean also learned that.

Now she walked around the field, munching on her bag of mini donuts and when Dean wanted to take one, she just swatted his hand away.

“What about this tree?” He suggest but was met by her death glare.

Dean watched as she walked around to the back, when someone stopped her to deny her entry into the back section.

“Hey, back off!” Dean called out, running to catch up on her.

“Sir, I just told her that there were only old and dead trees in the back. The good ones are in the front.”

“Alright, thank you.” He apologized to the worker and turned to her. “Baby, let’s go back to the front.”

She looked at him, her eyes welled up and Dean let out a sigh. Here we go again.

“But, Dean! The old trees, they need love too. They deserve to shine at Christmas!”

Dean couldn’t deny her that now, could he?

“And that, Sam, is the story of why we have five dead fucking Christmas Trees in the bunker!” He said, when Sam asked what was up with all the trees. “She wanted one for everyone! You, me, Cas, Jack and her! Now if you don’t want to help, get out of my way, I’ve got some decorating to do.” Dean pushed past Sam, a box of ornaments in his hands.


	3. 03 - Dean x Reader

“Why are we doing this again?” Dean sat on the floor, untangling the tinsels as Y/N prepares to hang up the ornaments.

“Because we want nice things, Dean. We deserve to have nice things. And even if you don’t like it, we still going to have a damn fucking tree in the bunker.”

“Just asking, no need to come at me, bitch.” He growled, his hands working on unknotting the damn things.

“Did you just? Really?” She looked at him and Dean didn’t even know that he said the bad word he must never say to her.

“What?”

“You just called me a bitch!”

“Yeah, well, maybe I did because for fucks sake, I hate doing this!”

“Aww, baby, don’t get your tinsels in a tangle. You’ll love it. I promise you.”

Dean’s not believing any words she’s saying. He’d rather lock himself up in his mancave to never come out again until after New Years.

“Alright, do you work and I’m hanging these up now.” She held out the ornaments as proceeds to walk up the ladder to reach the upper part of the tree and Dean watched her going up until he almost choked on his own spit.

“Baby, you didn’t..”

“Nope.”

“Wow.” He sat there, looking up at her. She wore a damn short skirt and there was no underwear.

“You like Christmas now?”

“Yeah, maybe I do.”


	4. 04 - Dean x Reader x Sam

_Hey, Y/N, ready to unwrap your gifts? - Dean_

_Yeah, sure! Meet in the library? - Y/N_

_Uh.. it’s kinda waiting in your room. Sam’s gift is also there. - Dean_

You put your phone to the side and stood up from your chair and made your way from the library to your room. 

Opening up the door, you saw Dean and Sam, both in your bed. Naked - at least you think they were because the only thing that was covered were they’re private parts.

“I..uh..why.”

“Come in.” Sam said, all smiles.

“What the –” You started to tell them off.

“Look, in our defense, we kinda wanted to get you a gift but we were busy wrapping up the case and wanted to get back to you as soon as possible, so the only thing we could give you is this.” Dean grinned like an idiot as he uncovered both him and Sam with a swift motion.

Your hands flew to your mouth, covering the shriek that desperately wanted to escape.

“Oh my god, guys. You even put on little Santa hats!” You said in awe as you walked closer.

“Hey, they’re not little, alright!” Sam hissed and pulled you on top of them.


	5. 05 - Dean x Reader

“Who’s a good boy. Yes, you are. You are a good boy. Yes you..”

Dean walked towards his room, he could hear the voice of Y/N coming closer and closer. No, she did not. No, no, no!

He burst the door open and they both looked at him, their faces frozen into place as they saw him. 

Soon after, Dean was attacked, a big ball of fur jumping at him, making him topple, falling down on his ass.

“Ah, fuck.” He mumbled, as the little fellow licked his face and Dean looked at Y/N, grumpily.

“Y/N! You did not get Sam a puppy!” He growled, as he pushed the puppy to the side and walked in, closing the door behind him.

“Why not? He wanted one, he should get one. Sam deserves good things in his life too!”

“Because..” He almost yelled, his fingers threaded through his hair as he tries to calm himself down. And when Dean spoke again, it was a hiss. “Because I got him a puppy too!”

“What? Nooooo.”

“Yes!” He raised his hands in the air.

“Where’s yours?”

“In the garage.”

“Oh, that’s no place for a dog.”

 

“Would you..” Now, it was Y/N who got on his nerves. “Do you think I don’t fucking know that? The thing is, that we now have two freaking puppies!” Dean hissed under his breath.

“We could keep them both.” She suggested.

“One’s for Sam, one’s for us. Hey, then I could share the back seat with them. They could keep me warm.”

“Oh no.. Nuh-uh.. Baby, that’s not going to happen. Dogs don’t get to ride Baby.”

“You sure?” She said, kneeling next to the damn puppy that looks at him with its big brown puppy eyes and she joined the puppy, imitating her fur friend and Dean’s not going to cave. Not going to give in. Not yet.


	6. 06  - Sam x Reader

“What’s the smell?” Dean asked Sam, as they walked through the door of the bunker.

“I don’t know. It smells like… someone baked something?” Sam added, both of them walking down the spiral staircase.

The smell got more and more intense the closer they get to the kitchen.

 

“Hey, boys!” Y/N smiled brightly, as she sat at the counter, fixing up a big gingerbread house.

“I’m almost finished.” She chirped, applying frosting on the roof of the house.

“Oh my god, this looks so good.” Dean grinned, walking closer and took a swipe off the roof’s frosting.

“Hey!” She swatted at him but he ran for cover, disappearing into the other room before she could do anything more.

“No, it really looks good, baby.” Sam laughed, leaning close to her. “But, like, frosting should go on the house and not on your face.”

“What? Where’s frosting?” She blushed visibly, twisting herself in her chair, about to stand up to look at her face in the mirror.

“Here, let me.” Sam kissed her cheek before moving up to the corner of her lips and up the other side. He looked back down at her now, satisfied with his work, a smile on his face. “I got this.”


	7. 07 - Dean x Reader

“This looks nice.” Y/N pointed to a necklace that looked way too expensive.

“I don’t know. It looks like it’ll cost me my soul.” Dean replied, shrugging off the cold.

They’ve been window shopping for the past hour and a half. When he said that he needs to go out and get a gift, she grinned and offered to come with him. “For your special friend, huh?” She’s asked him with a wink and Dean couldn’t say no. “Something like that.” He answered before turning away because he didn’t want her to see that he was blushing. 

She probably knew it from Sam. He hinted that Dean might have a crush on someone while they were watching TV and while Dean was sending death glares to Sam, she just laughed and demanded to know more.

“It’s perfect. You know, it doesn’t say marry me right away but more like; you are the one for now.”

“Yeah.. no. Maybe something else.”

“Oh god, Dean, I’m really cold and every time I suggest something, you’ll find excuses not to buy it.”

“Uh.. I don’t know. I mean.. what would be your perfect gift?” He tried to be blunt.

“Mine?”

He could see how her eyes lit up at the question. It was obvious that she didn’t get asked about her opinion a lot.

“Never thought about it but I guess, simple things you know. Hot cocoa and breakfast in bed on Christmas morning. Someone who says Merry Christmas and hold a mistletoe above my head before kissing me.” She blushed at the thought.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Hey.” He said softly, waiting for her to open her eyes.

“Dean? What are you —”

“Merry Christmas.” He smiled and he could see that she was confused but when she registered what was going on, her face beamed with joy.

“You didn’t…”

“I did.” He placed the tray of bacon and eggs on her nightstand and held out the mug if hot cocoa for her to take.

“Oh my god, there are even little marshmallows!”

He was happy that she liked it and then he held the mistletoe up above her head as he moved closer.

“I hope you like my gift for you.” He grinned nervously before he kissed her and he felt her warm hand cupping his face.

“I love it.” She breathed into the kiss, making his heart beating a little faster.


	8. 08 - Dean x Reader

“C’mon Dean. They’re all waiting for you.” You rapped at the door of the bathroom, calling out for Dean to come out. “We were supposed to leave for Jody’s like 10 minutes ago!”

“I don’t want to.” He growled and even though you can’t see him, you know that he’s pouting.

“Baby, c’mon. We’ve got to move. Everyone’s ready!”

“No, go without me.”

“Come on, Dean! For god’s sake, just come out.”

“Who’s stupid idea was this?!” He yelled out angrily and you had to gather all the willpower you had not to laugh out loud while Sam was already laying on the floor, almost suffocating himself because he had to cover his mouth with his hands.

“Jody’s. She said she wanted everyone to come in costumes!”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Call her! Please? We’re going to be so late and then all the eyes will  _really_  be on us!” You call out because that will probably get Dean out. There’s no way he wants all eyes on him.

“Fine!” He called out and you could hear that he already gave up. “But promise me not to laugh!”

“I won’t. But please, come out?”

“Why? So you can make fun of me the whole night?”

“Jody has food! Mouthwatering good food. And…and she made pies! Oh god, so much pie!” You try to coax him out of the bathroom but honestly, you had no idea if Jody had made pie.

You could hear the door opening and Dean poked his head out. “There’s pie?”

“Yes, yes! So much pie, Dean. Please come out?” You stood back, allowing him to come out.

“Fine. Don’t laugh. I swear to god if someone’s laughing I’m going to punch you in the face and I don’t even care if you’re my brother or my girlfriend.”

“No, Dean, we won’t laugh.” Sam assured him, almost bursting because he had to hold his laugh.

The door opened up wider and Dean stepped out of the bathroom, dressed like an elf. Sam stood next to you and you seriously had to elbow him in the ribs because he damn near lost it.

“Why am I a freaking elf and he’s a fucking moose?” Dean pointed at Sam, not believing why he had to dress up in tights.

“Because you’re coming as an elf and me too. Baby, we’re mama and papa elf! You’re not as moose-y as Sam, Dean.” You stood on your tip toes, pecking his cheek and you could hear him still hissing under his breath.

“You owe me, you know that, right?” He growled at you and oh, yeah, you do know that. 


	9. 09 - Dean x Reader

“Heeeeey!” Dean came down the winding steps as you were all gathered in the library. He was in an exceptional good mood.

“I brought y’all presents but I can not wait for you to get it so I’ll be giving them out now!” He dropped the bags onto the table while you were all eyeing at each other, Sam even frowned. “Aaand, I might have had more eggnog than I thought I would be having.”

“I know that we’re all not really in the Christmas mood and that’s because the Christmas spirit hasn’t quite reached us yet. So here we go, Christmas sweaters!” He grabbed a sweater out of one of the bags.

“Dean, no!” You yelled out.

“Dean, yes!” Dean winked, throwing the sweaters to each one of you and you didn’t even caught yours, he just threw it in your face.

Sam held his out, taking a good look at it. “ _Single And Ready To Jingle_? Oh no..”

“Cas, tell us what yours says.” Dean demanded.

Cas sat up straight, his expression was unreadable. “ _Ask Your Mom If I’m Real_. Dean, I don’t think..”

“And what does yours say, baby?” Dean cut Cas off, looking at you, grinning and you really didn’t want to take a look, fearing the worst.

“Santa on a Unicorn, really Dean? Oh, and _Festive AF_?! Oh god..” You were about to bury your face in the sweater when Dean was holding out his.

“Look what I have on mine!” He was grinning wide. 

“ _Jingle My Bells_.” You said dryly before rolling your eyes to the back of your head.

“Exactly. And I might want you to do that later, sweetheart.” He winked at you before he walked towards his room. “8pm we all gather here again, all wearing the sweater. No excuses! And baby, we have some time, would you like to come do what it says on my sweater?”


	10. 10 - Dean x Reader

“Ho Ho Ho!” Dean came down the stairs dressed up as Santa.

The boys had been on a case where it required for Dean to dress up and when you saw it, you couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“If you need me, I’ll be in my room.” Sam excused himself.

Dean walked towards you and sat on the empty chair next to you and you couldn’t help but lean in, pulling a little at his white beard, kissing him.

He broke the kiss, leaning back into his chair and patted his lap. “Come here. Do you want to tell Santa what you want for Christmas?” His voice was ridiculously low.

“Sure.” You grinned and hopped onto his lap, hooking your hand around his neck and began to thread your fingers through his beard.

“So, tell me, do you even deserve a gift? Have you been nice or naughty, baby?”

“I’m nice, Santa. But I don’t know.. tonight, I feel all sorts of naughty.” You kissed his cheek and ran your tongue up until you reached his ear.

“Hhm..Santa likes naughty.” He growled as you sucked in his earlobe.

“Tell me, Santa. Is there coal in your pants or are you just really happy to see me?”

“Oh, it’s something else, alright. Only naughty girls will get this.” Dean tilted his head to look down at you, his hand went around the back of your neck, pulling you into a passionate kiss.


End file.
